gleejourneyao3fandomcom-20200214-history
Locations in Glee
This page is for all the locations seen in the Fox TV show Glee. William McKinley High School The school that New Directions attends and the main setting of Glee in the first four seasons. Astronomy Classroom In Duets, Sam and Quinn meet to discuss performing a duet together for Mr. Schuster's assignment of the week. He attempts to impress Quinn by naming the planets, which he does incorrectly by referring to Mars as Venus. In Never Been Kissed, Tina and Mike test the cooling off method in here, during a make-out session. In Furt, Sam tries to give Quinn his promise ring here but she rejects him. In Love Love Love, Kitty invites Artie to meet her "under the stars." Emma's Office Emma's Office is where she use to give orientation for students and, sometimes, to Will. In this place, she has lots of pamphlets for help the students. Emma's ex-husband, Carl Howell, had his first appearance here. Football Field This is where the athletics takes place. It is also where the Titans & Cheerios practice. New Directions performed Thriller/Heads Will Roll with the Titans here in The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle. Lockers and Hallway Seen in almost every episode, particularly the corridor where Santana, Brittany, Finn, Quinn, Rachel and Kurt's lockers are. Santana fights Quinn and Lauren here, first being tied with Quinn and then being beaten up by Lauren. This is also where most characters get Slushie'd. Principal's Office Principal Figgins' office and later Sue's. Sue and Will usually meet with Figgins to discuss problems in the school here. It is also the first place where Coach Beiste is introduced. In The Substitute, Sue becomes principal and fires Donna, Figgins' secretary and hires Becky as her own. From Puppet Master to The Rise and Fall of Sue Sylvester, she reigned as principal until she was fired after Becky exposed her Hurt Locker to the superintendent As of Dreams Come True, Will now occupies this office after McKinley was designated a school for the arts and was promoted to principal by Superintendent Harris. Spanish Classroom Will teaches Spanish in this classroom, except for the episode The Substitute. In A Night of Neglect, Kurt indicate to Blaine that it's in front of the choir room. As of The Spanish Teacher, David Martinez now teaches in this classroom. Sue's Office Sue's Office is where she plots the Glee Club's destruction. Brittany, Santana and Quinn mostly received orders here before Quinn's pregnancy was an issue. In The Power of Madonna, Sue meets Kurt and Mercedes here and talks about re-enacting Madonna's Vogue music video. It is again used in Home, where the Cheerios have their weigh-in. In A Very Glee Christmas, Sue keeps her gifts here until Will and the others take them back. It has since been occupied by Roz Washington. Will's Office Will's Office is where he uses to check documents and papers. Its only door connects to the choir room. In Bad Reputation, he uses this place to interrogate the students. From Dynamic Duets to I Do, Finn used this office while Will was on sabbatical, was later used by Rachel when she rebooted the glee club, and as of Dreams Come True is now occupied by Sam. The April Rhodes Civic Pavilion The April Rhodes Civic Pavilion (formerly the Auditorium) is the performing centre for most big events. April Rhodes bought it back for New Directions when Sue locked it for her Cheerios to practice. Many big events have happened there such as Vocal Adrenaline's performance of Another One Bites the Dust, Invitationals, the "Night of Neglect" benefit concert, as well as the 2011, 2012 and 2014 Western Ohio Sectionals, and the 2012 and 2013 Midwest Regionals competitions (the 2011 Sectionals being staged in the venue for the first time since the 1963). The first 5 members of New Directions all auditioned here. In 100, Sue and Becky find out that Will has bankrupted the club with the purchase of elaborate costumes and sets in the auditorium and April has no more money as she is under indictment related to her most recent boyfriend’s shady financial background. As a result of this, the New Directions can no longer use the auditorium. It returned to glee club control in Homecoming. In 2020, the auditorium is re-dedicated in honor of the late Finn Hudson. The Choir Room The Choir Room was the most commonly seen place in Glee. It is where New Directions used to meet to discuss Show Choir related information. It had been seen in all but two episodes (The First Time and Sadie Hawkins) of Glee until New Directions. It used to have a stage and grand piano, band equipment and it also contained Sue's 2010 Nationals Trophy. It was vandalized by Vocal Adrenaline in Funk. In City of Angels, due to New Directions' loss at Nationals and its subsequent disbandment, it is stated that the choir room will be turned into a computer classroom, as briefly shown later in The Untitled Rachel Berry Project. As of Loser Like Me, it has reverted back to the choir room. after Rachel and Kurt revive the glee club. The Gymnasium The hall where Basketball is played. New Directions performed Tik Tok, Push It , Toxic and Gimme More here. It is another place where the Cheerios practice. In The Power of Madonna, the Cheerios performed 4 Minutes, with Kurt and Mercedes on lead vocals. In Home, the Cheerios hold a pep rally here with Mercedes singing Beautiful. In Prom Queen , Prom-asaurus and in Tina in the Sky with Diamonds McKinley High held their prom in the gymnasium. After McKinley was re-designated as an arts school, the gym was converted into a daycare center. Places Around Lima American Family Motel Sam's family moves here after their house is repossessed by the bank. Artie's House Artie's house was first seen in Wonder-ful when Artie is talking to Nancy Abrams (his mom) and Kitty Wilde. His house is wheelchair accessible, so he could get from room to room more easily. Blaine's House Blaine's house was first seen in The First Time. The only place spotted in Blaine's house is his bedroom, which was seen when Kurt and Blaine had sex for the first time and in Michael when his eye was damaged. Breadstix Breadstix is an Italian restaurant that is popular with the kids in New Directions. The fare here includes vast quantities of breadsticks and endless salad bowls. Brittany's House Brittany's bedroom was first seen in Duets when she was seen making out with Santana. Fondue For Two and Queso Por Dos are set in her bedroom and, you can also see her bedroom again in Pot o' Gold when she is with Rory. It was seen in Britney 2.0. And again in Jagged Little Tapestry and What the World Needs Now. Dentist The only time it is shown is in Britney/Brittany. Most of the glee club have dreams about Britney Spears while they are unconscious. Finn's House Finn's house is the place where he and his mother, Carole Hudson-Hummel used to live. This place was first seen in a flashback in Pilot. They moved to Kurt's house briefly in Theatricality, before moving back to this one due to Finn and Burt's confrontation. Afterward, when Carole and Burt got married, they moved to a bigger house. Hummel-Hudson's House In Furt, Burt mentioned he was going to buy a new house for all the family. Kurt's new bedroom appeared in Blame It on the Alcohol and Sexy. The kitchen appeared in the same episodes. The living room appeared in Prom Queen when Kurt was showing off his prom outfit to Burt, Finn, and Blaine. Finn's bedroom appeared in Swan Song for the first time. Burt & Carole's bedroom and Sam's bedroom have yet to appear. Hummel Tires & Lube Hummel Tires & Lube is Burt Hummel's auto repair shop. Kurt Hummel occasionally helps his father out in the shop, as does Finn Hudson who works there after school. Jean's Nursing Home Where Sue's sister Jean lived for many years until her death in Funeral. Sue was a regular visitor as she treasured Jean as the most important thing in her life. The nursing home was also the scene for Sue's wedding to herself in Furt. Kurt's House Kurt's house was first seen in Preggers. The main room shown of the house was Kurt's bedroom in the basement, with the kitchen and living room shown in Duets. Carole and Finn briefly moved to this house in Theatricality, before moving back to their old house after Finn and Burt's confrontation. Lima Hospital One of the local hospitals in town. Will volunteers there, visiting once a month to sing songs with the children in the pediatric cancer ward. Mattress Land New Directions performs in a commercial for this mattress store in the episode Mattress. Quinn's House Quinn's house was first seen in Ballad. Because of the divorce of Quinn's parents, it's unclear if it's the same house shown in Sexy, Prom Queen, I Kissed a Girl (Episode) and Goodbye. Rachel's House Rachel Berry's house is the place where she and her parents, Hiram Berry and LeRoy Berry live. We see her room when she's calling Blaine in Blame It on the Alcohol. During the Like a Virgin scene, Rachel and Jesse are singing their part in Rachel's room. Also shown in season one in a Rachel and Finn scene and seen in some scenes with Puck and when she and Jesse were going through her childhood files. We see her basement in Blame It on the Alcohol as well as her living room and kitchen in Heart during the dinner scene. Santana's House Santana's bedroom was first seen in Sexy when she and Brittany talk about their relationship. And it is shown again in The Break-Up when her and Brittany were doing laundery. Other Lima Locations Rinky Dinks Lima's local roller skating arena, once managed by April Rhodes. Scandals A popular gay bar in West Lima that Sebastian recommends to Blaine and Kurt. Rosalita's Roadhouse The local country-and-western bar. Frequented often by Coach Beiste. Sheets-N-Things Terri Del Monico and Howard Bamboo work at this home goods store. In Funeral, Terri was promoted to manager of a new branch of the store in Miami. Sue's House Sue's home that is full of trophies. Sue's housemaid, Imelda works here. It is seen in Funk when Will comes to apologize to Sue and again in Comeback where Emma and Will rush to see if Sue is alive. Sue's Hurt Locker Located within a storage facility, it's where Sue keeps paraphernalia of all her enemies - mostly of the glee club. Behind a wall panel is her secret shrine to Kurt and Blaine, while she obsessed over getting them back together. After Becky exposes it to Superintendent Harris resulting in Sue getting fired from McKinley, she burns all the items in it in a fit of frustration. The North Hills Mall A good place to see flash mobs. The dream sequence of Safety Dance was in this place. The performance of Barbra Streisand was in this place too. The Gap where the Warblers perform is in the North Hills Mall. It is mentioned by Principal Figgins that Tiffany performed there once. The Lima Bean A popular coffee shop, mainly for Dalton Academy students. Train Station The train station's first and only appearance is in Goodbye when Rachel gets on a train to New York. University of Lima A fictional college (first seen in Sweet Dreams) that Finn Hudson and Noah Puckerman attended. Will's Apartment Where Will, Emma, and Daniel (formerly Terri) live. It is in a small complex and is seen regularly. Other Locations Carmel High School It's located in Akron, Ohio. The home base of New Directions' rival glee club, Vocal Adrenaline. The principal there is Abigail Figgins Gunderson, who is Principal Figgins' sister. According to Kurt, its school statue is a bronze great white shark, eating a seal pup, and it weighs three tons. It is later revealed in The Hurt Locker, Part One that their school mascot is the camel. Dalton Academy It's located in Westerville, Ohio. Is an all-boys private school, which Kurt attends for part of Season Two, where he meets Blaine Anderson and joins the Glee Club, the Dalton Academy Warblers. It's not confirmed if it's a boarding school or not, but it's implied it is. In The Rise and Fall of Sue Sylvester, Dalton burned down and the Warblers were re-located to McKinley High. Jane Addams Academy A school and half-way house for female juvenile delinquents. Will Schuester goes to this place in Hairography on an investigation. The Gap Where the Warblers perform the Gap Attack for Blaine's former crush, Jeremiah in Silly Love Songs. Westvale High School It's located in Fort Wayne, Indiana. Aural Intensity attends to this school. This place was seen only in Sue's flashback in Blame It on the Alcohol. North Central High School It's located in Indianapolis, Indiana. The Hoosierdaddies attend school here. It was to be the venue for the 2013 Regionals competition, but was moved to McKinley due to tornadoes. New York Booth Theatre The theatre on Broadway that is the venue for April's show Crossrhodes: The April Rhodes Story. Will sings "Still Got Tonight" on the stage as a security guard tells him he has talent, finally realizing that he has achieved his Broadway dream. Bushwick Apartment Rachel and Kurt decided to rent an apartment in Bushwick during the second episode of season four. They lived together alone for a while, until Santana decided to leave college in Louisville and move in with them. Callbacks Callbacks is a bar in New York that is mainly where NYADA students hang around during their free time. On Fridays, it has a karaoke/singing night where they sing to everyone. Finn, Rachel, Blaine, Kurt and Brody go to Callbacks in the episode, The Break-Up. Brody and Rachel sing Give Your Heart a Break ''as a duet and Blaine sings an acoustic and emotional cover of ''Teenage Dream. '' Central Park Seen in ''I Love New York/New York, New York ''when the teens sit on the park bench. Later Finn and Rachel meet here at the start of their date. Rachel sings ''Yesterday in the park. Gershwin Theatre Kurt and Rachel visit here and perform For Good to help Rachel make-up her mind about college. It is the theatre most famous for the original Broadway show performance of Wicked. Intercontinental Hotel Where New Directions stay during their visit to New York. Nationals The stage where the Glee Club National Championships are held. New Directions performed Pretending and Light Up The World here, whilst rival glee clubs performed'' Yeah! and ''As Long as You're There New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts The college run by Carmen Tibideaux, and attended by former glee club students Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel, and other students and staff including Brody Weston, Adam Crawford, and Cassandra July. Sardi's Finn and Rachel go on a date here and Rachel marvels at the paintings, hoping one day she will have one of her here. Rachel also meets Patti Lupone here. Rachel walks past Sardi's while singing Yesterday. Spotlight Diner Santana and Rachel get jobs there prior to Love Love Love, and perform A Hard Day's Night for their guests, Paolo San Pablo and Rupert Campion among the customers. Rachel gets the news that she received the role for Fanny Brice in the ''Funny Girl'' musical. A struggling artist named Dani also works at the Spotlight Diner, and befriends Santana. They both perform Here Comes The Sun in Tina in the Sky with Diamonds, which eventually leads to the start of their relationship. Also in Tina in the Sky with Diamonds, Kurt Hummel gets a job here as a result of the lack of pay that Vogue.com provides, as it's an internship. Tiffany & Co. Famous for the film Breakfast at Tiffany's, and the song of the same name by the band Deep Blue Something. Kurt and Rachel have breakfast here before heading to Gershwin Theatre. Times Square The first place seen where Rachel announces that she has bought tickets to Cats. It is later seen again during I Love New York/New York, New York. Blaine and Sam sing Best Day of My Life here in New New York. Gallery LOC1.jpg|The Choir Room LOC2.jpg|The Choir Room LOC3.jpg|The Choir Room LOC4.jpg|The Choir Room LOC5.jpg|The Choir Room LOC6.jpg|The Choir Room LOC7.jpg|The Auditorium LOC8.jpg|The Auditorium LOC9.jpg|The Auditorium LOC10.jpg|Football Field LOC12.jpg|The Gymnasium LOC13.jpg|The Gymnasium LOC14.jpg|The Gymnasium LOC15.jpg|Astronomy Classroom LOC16.png|Spanish Classroom LOC17.jpg|Lockers & Hallway LOC18.jpg|Lockers & Hallway LOC19.jpg|Sue's Office LOC20.jpg|Sue's Office LOC21.jpg|Sue's Office LOC22.jpg|Sue's Office LOC23.jpg|Sue's Office LOC24.png|Will's Office LOC25.jpg|Emma's Office LOC26.jpg|Principal Figgins' Office LOC27.png|Jean's Nursing Home LOC28.jpg|Jean's Nursing Home LOC29.jpg|Sue's House LOC30.jpg|Will's Apartment LOC31.png|Breadstix LOC32.png|Breadstix LOC33.png|Hummel Tires & Lube LOC34.PNG|Sheets 'N' Things LOC35.jpg|Rinky Dinks LOC36.jpg|North Hill's Mall LOC37.jpg|Mattress Land LOC38.png|Lima Bean LOC39.gif|American Family Motel LOC40.jpg|Scandals LOC41.jpg|Lima Hospital LOC42.jpg|Rachel's House Navigational Category:Locations